Deviate Night
by LostxVampire
Summary: I got this idea from the movie Underworld about a good vampire, killing the one who made her and betrayed her. But also there werent any other places this story would fit. Deviate Night is the love between friends from grade school, and also with action


DEVIATE NIGHT

* * *

Chapter 1

In a dimly lit room stood a young woman with a man about a year older, threatening her. "Do you want to die? Do you want me to kill you!" She shook at his voice, shaking her head no. " I wouldn't want to hurt such a…" He stroked her cheek lightly. She tried backing away ,only her eyes were nailed in a tight lock with his. She couldn't turn her head. " A pretty, or should I say beautiful girl." He smirked, and chuckled a bit. His eyes, oh yes, such an attracting light blue. His hair a shiny jet black. Any hopeless young human girl fell for him.

" Now let's try again. Do you want to die or join me?" He smiled. " As an immortal one, an everlasting one." He hoped for a yes. She just sat there, wandering off. Then she met his gaze fully." Yes." She told him softly, but proud. He laughed, merely not an evil laugh. His fangs flared, digging into the ripe skin of what is now his own.

Chapter 2

I'm pure vampire, in the flesh as well as in the blood. It can be a lonely life.With no one to talk to, locked up in the dark. As for I, Eva Valent would soon make this change. I will turn the world into a dark yet happy place.

It was a young guy who bit me. We did not know each other at the time. He's so delectable; purely I could never see myself with him. We work together, at night or when there's no sun during the day, feeding on whatever crosses our path.

I was one of those who thought vampires are possibly not real. I never believed in immortally. I met this guy and later we started to hit it off. I liked him, but soon the happiness changed. He had begun to threaten me. Telling me I would die if I hadn't chose to be a vampire. I said yes, to keep myself alive.

My life seems much better than before. The only problem was my friends kept calling me. They would show up at my door step, see my lights off and think I'm not home. I stayed in the basement. I knew how cold it was from before, but I couldn't feel it's wrath. Finally one night I made my way through the woods to Mitchell's mansion. He's the one who made me like this. He had told me if I wanted to live with him, I could, and so I am.

We rest up in the middle of nowhere. Mitchell had me join the Vampire International Fighters, V.I.F. for short. I worked on training to leader status, and still am trying. I'm hoping by next year to be one. Our biggest hunting night is Deviate night or Halloween. Imposters try to dress like us, act like us. We give them what they deserve. Now I find myself sitting in front of a mirror with no reflection in return.

Chapter 3

"Eva Hun, you know you can't admire yourself." Mitchell comes walking in. I stand up quickly. "Yes, I know. But I would like to see how much I've changed." He begins to walk to walk around the room, and then stops to face me. He strokes my hair. Ahah, it feels comforting. "Your hair is darker than the night sky. Your eyes a lovely blue like mine." I smiled, and took take a strand of my hair. Indeed, it's black, and it goes back from shoulders. I look into those addicting eyes, and stare among the color which I possess.

Mitchell's eyes drown deep in mine. His head tips closer to mine, he only rests his lips on mine when the alarm goes off. Mitchell shrills back. "Get ready Eva." He runs out of my room quickly. I pull on my full outfit. All black pants, and long sleeve shirt, a cape, a black belt which holds my gun and sword, and high boots. Then I rush out, hair blowing in my face, then stop dead. I hear a noise coming from around the corner.

Quietly I poke my head in. No... not another one. Yes, another werewolf has snuck in; maybe even more. I don't know yet. I never know until it comes at me. Behind me I hear heavy breathing. Slowly, I shift my body to face what stands. "Damn it!" I slash the chest of a werewolf. It growls some more. It tries to leap upon me, only I'm too quick. I take the sword to cut right through its neck; first one dead of the night. They find vampires because they need our meat to feed on. The strange thing is, we're the only ones able to kill them.

The one from around the corner heard me scream . Now it's after me. I take out my gun. The talons on it's paws of the werewolf try to grab my stomach, but I shoot its foot. It yelps like a little puppy, but soon comes back to the growling. It dodges at me. I take the gun, point it directly at the head and shoot. It drops to the floor. I smell the blood that slithers out of the body. Only I forbid myself 'cause the blood of the dead will make me feel weaker.

Down the hall I hear the screams of who I believe is Mitchell. He is not screaming in pain. I rush to help. Right in front of me stands a male vampire, blocking my path. I barely recognize him. "Eva, Eva how lovely you look today." He flashes an evil grin. I stare at his bloody fangs. " I don't know who you are but, leave now!" I start to get tense." Now young girl—" I cut him off. " I'm about as old as you." He snickers. "Well, Eva why don't you remember me? I once saved you from a Witchit dragon and purposed. But o' course you said no to such a _fine_ man."

" I rather marry a werewolf than you." I turn my head. I begin to feel my senses rise. I need the blood, and some is right in front of me. With out leap I jump at him, pushing him to the ground. "So you want to marry me, huh? You'll have to deal with this first!" I sink my fangs into his neck. Ahh, rich blood, delectable goodness. Flowing to my heart. I start to get into it when..

"Eva! You're so evil, disrespectful! You don't treat a guest that way!" Mitchell walks in, pulls me off and throws me hasty on the hard stone floor. "I didn't know." Is my only reply, but with truth. I think of nice words to say to Mitchell. "Dear, I thought he had something to do with the werewolves. I started to get hungry to." I begin to pout, sulking low.

He puts his arm on my shoulder. The man is still against the wall, looking dazed. "Eva darling, when you feel the need for a treat, just go to the basement like I've said. My friend John here came to help us with the werewolf problem." He pats my back, and then smiles at me sweetly. He always flirts like that. I apologize to John. After the mishap, I return to my room.

Chapter 4

Down stairs Mitchell and John are talking in the living room, which we call the meeting room. The meeting room is where we sometimes host V.I.F meetings. Now I'm just doing my usual chore of checking around the mansion, to make sure nothing is lurking around. I put my ear up against the closed meeting door, as I walk by.

"Mitchell how have you and Eva been doing?" John asks. I hear his rich accent. "Well I was thinking of marrying her." John sighs, muttering something which I can't pick up. I know he loves me too. "I don't know what it is, it's just I really love her. That's why I wanted her to be a vampire. I can't change back to human, but she could change to immortal. She doesn't remember who I am. I was her best friend in 6th grade, I had blondish hair." John is just replying with "Oh" and "No really?"

"I used to be Michael Fitch." John repeats the name, disbelieving. John speaks up. "Well I never used to be anyone." He laughs dryly, only Mitchell doesn't. That's probably because he is thinking about me, the future, what lies ahead.

I feel a shock, like I've been electrocuted with lightning. I remember Michael. He was a kid who not many girls noticed, simply I did. I was the popular type, not snotty though. Yes I know, this seems unreal. Michael would shove his head into books, like science and geography. Mostly I would find him in the library, where he would take long breaks just to talk with me. Resting the book down, he stared endlessly at me. Staring at the outlines of my face, my hair. He just adored me. Later on we went separate ways, and I regret not staying in touch. Now we are though, living together and there's no need to. Michael, now officially Mitchell went from geeky to handsome. I will accept the marriage. Even thought right now I feel nervous about it. I'll be alive forever, so I might as well just share it with someone.

I move away from the door to continue my wander. Half and hour later I find myself laying down in my comfortable bed. The style of the wood is old fashioned. It's crisp with shine, and my blanket is a soft velvet color. I feel like a vampira princess. I disagree with the vampire in a coffin thing. I much rather have my own bed, which I do. On most occasions there will be V.I.F members needed, but sense no one has called, I can sleep soundly. As for Mitchell he works mostly all night. Hopefully the alarm won't go off. Ugh, I dread just thinking about it. I long to rest away, and so I do.

_A strange dream comes into my mind._

John is pulling Eva by a rope which is fastened tightly to her wrists. As she struggles aimlessly to free herself, the grip gets worse. They're traveling deep in the woods, in back of Mitchell's mansion. If they keep going the sinister mountains will be in front. John tugs a bit on the rope, and Eva yelps. A ways back Eva's savor is prancing aboard an ebony horse. The horse's eyes are fierce with flames.

"I've told you so many times, I don't want to be your bride!" Eva yells at John, trying not to stiffen the grip. He turns around, stopping, and flashing his teeth. "Oh deary, you know the price you will pay is being hung by your wrists for eternity." She looks sickened. "And maybe I'll do whatever else I want, like... Leave you without your clothes on." This makes Eva shrill, and starts to prance around uncontrollably.

"How dare you abuse me like this! No women would ever marry you. You're so rotten." She on calling him horrific names. Mitchell is nearing closer. The ebony horse starts to let heavy breathes. "I must save me beloved dark princess!" He shouts so even the werewolves hunting in the next country could hear.

As soon as they reach the mountains, they begin to walk up the winding passageway to the very sheer top. Mitchell gets fed up with the horse. He can glide much faster through the air. He sucks blood from the horse and leaves it there. Mitchell gathers up some speed in the air. His black cape flutters like a butterfly on a new-coming spring day. Up in the distance he spots who he most longingly has been searching for.

"Will you marry me Eva, for the hundredth time I've asked?" He stops her again. She looks over the ledge they're standing on. It seems so high. Her mind fixes around. Part of her, probably the entire percentage of her conscience is telling her to marry the one she loves most. She loathes John, so of course that's the opposite. But her body aches for freedom. An evil figure enters her thoughts. _I will say yes, then when the rope is removed I'll battle him over to the edge, I know I can, thought he may be stronger, _she thinks to herself.

Finally, instead of having to say yes to John, a miracle happens. Mitchell swoops down, cutting the rope with his long sword. Eva flings the rope off. She jumps up, spins around, and faces John. He didn't even notice she was free. "You thought getting away from kidnapping me, Eva, mistress of the vampires! Well Jonathan, you should have changed your mind!" She swings her fist at his face, missed and then Mitchell grabs his shoulders from behind. Then he let go...

Suddenly the unexpected happens. John's body begins to shake, so does the ground below him. He falls back, looking angry with pain. His complete face takes form of a new being, a new creature; A werewolf. Once his body is fully formed into the gray hairs, and ash colored skin, he barks like a non-happy carnivore, and soars at Eva. She gets pushed closer to the edge. Trying so hard to get free, she intends to push him off her. "No..." But time can't erase.

Chapter 5

My eyelids burst open, and pierced with my blood shot eyes pondering with stress. I haven't dreamt for a few weeks, and now I get this dreadful nightmare. At the same time I'm displeased, but also worried. I grimace. This worry comes from a place inside of me, saying what if the dream has a purpose. Could certain points to it be true? If anything is, I sure hope it's not me getting shoved off a cliff. Before I can even continue this train of thought, my intercom buzzes.

I press the "talk" button. "Yes?" At first I hear muffled breathing then, "Eva, get ready it's time to go out." I hear Mitchell speak hurriedly. "Be down in a second." I lift my finger off of the "talk" button to precede the demands. It's a warm July night, and I'm expected to be ready for the unexpected in minus 0 seconds. I putt my tight black pants, long sleeve shirt, sturdy boots and grab my belt with my weapons. I don't know if we're out hunting or killing the enemy, either way I must be prepared.

A vampire set to work is like a soldier heading to death central, the place where all his years of training to fight pays off. I'm like a soldier. I want peace for my country, and the attacking to stop. The only problem for me is, sometimes I have a duty to kill a specific person, which they may be innocent. As tough as I am, it's hard to deal with. I've killed so many, stilling carrying zero regrets. A lesson learned in time.

I pace my way through the dark halls. I found that in our meeting room, Greg, Mike and Gina are there. Gina is an awesome fighter; I have total respect for her. Mitchell nods his head in my direction, a key for me to speak. "I welcome you all back. We are in for another night for us, our enemies, the innocent, and the ones who slaughter our own race. Let's have a quick discussion at the table before we start out." I take a quick bow, and then sit down at an end seat. Mitchell sits across from me. I smile as Gina takes a chair to my right. She leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Have you and Mitchell caught on?" She winks. "Not exactly." I reply dully. "You're so lucky. I'd love to live in a house with such a beautiful vampire." Her teeth glisten. I feel kind of tense after what she said. I know many of the vampira's love Mitchell's beauty, but _I _deserved him.

The reason I'm saying vampira is because, that's what we call female vampires. It's more of a polite term. Disrespect would be for an older male vampire, not using the female's name, to call her "vampire." Vampira makes her feel good.

"Where's John tonight?" Mike asks. I got to speak, but Mitchell cuts me off. He knows I'll say something rude. "He was here earlier, only he got called to England." Mike nods. Sure he did, I think to myself. Mike is the youngest out of all of us, at age fifteen. I treat him like a brother. I was nineteen when Mitchell bit me, about 15 years ago, and Mitchell was 20.

Mike has light brown hair with enduring pale green eyes. Gina's just a year older than him, and is starting to love him. I always see her grabbing his hand to hold, or stroking his hair. She always sees me inches from Mitchell, lagging off in the background. I'm jealous of her beauty. Her hair stayed blond when she got changed, and her eyes stayed brown. I don't know how she got away with not looking like me, with the blue eyes and black hair. Greg is just one year younger than John, who is the oldest at 25. And we will all be this age forever.

"So we're expected on the US border near Canada, in the north direction. There's a werewolf and vampire problem happening in a city. We don't know what it's called, but our coordinates say travel 1800 miles, which in our case all we have to do is run and get us there in less than an hour." Mitchell explains to all of us, and we nod agreeably.

We are in Virginia, in a ghostly town no one ever visits. Our mission is to weave to the Canadian border. I sigh, only Gina hears me. She's been a vampire longer than I, at 100 years. She knows how I hate long trips, even thought, surprisingly I'm the best one at speed.

"Can't I just turn in a bat?" Mike asks. Mitchell sighs. "Well you could but the only problem is we don't want to draw attention. We want only to blend with the crowd." Mitchell successfully finishes, then once again sighs. If it John were to answer it would have been this," Boy, you should know we, as vampires can't just waltz around thinking humans won't think seeing blood-hungry bats are normal!" He would have ended it so rude. After Mike's screams of trying to defend his own question, then he would stroll off angry, with Gina fallowing to comfort. Mike hated his dad, and John sometimes was a reminder.

Everyone glances around for a few minutes in the dead silence. Greg coughs, as if to get everyone's attention. " I believe now's a good time to head out." Gina gets up. " I'm ready." She's wearing a similar attire to mine. Long black tight shirt, boots, weapons belt, the only different is her above the knee leather skirt. She's a beauty who looks absolutely stunning in anything. I stand up next. " Ready as always." I stare directly at Mitchell. " Since you're leader for tonight, chose our positions." I show him a quick smile.

"Very well Eva." He takes my word. "Mike take care of watching the innocent ones. Gina you'll help me and Greg slaughter the ones who harm. And Eva, bring something attractive to wear. At one you'll meet with Griffin Marcus in a graveyard by an old town house. He supposedly needs our help, but I think it's a lie. We think he started the riot with his army of mixed vampires and wolves. Get ready to attack him with your long sword and gun, any questions?"


End file.
